


Birthday for Jenny!

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's Jenny's birthday and she isn't feeling like there will be much in store for her. Jennifer Mills is going to get more than she asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday for Jenny!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird way the text was edited...but hope you like it!

Jenny felt more exhausted than normally lately. Maybe it had something to do with having to stop a three headed demon. Maybe it was due to the fact the demon looked like her Mama. She heard her phone ringing but wasn't sure she could deal with whoever was on the other end. She tossed the phone on the stand of her bedroom in Abbie's house and went to sleep.

She was awoken about two hours later by Abbie gently knocking on her door. She rolled over and looked at the clock seeing it was ten in the morning. She groaned getting out of bed and answering the door for her sister.

"Hey there's a deliver guy at the door for you." Abbie said smiling as she left the room.

Jenny made it to the door pulling her hair up in a tight ponytail. She was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a white tanktop.

"Are you Miss Jennifer Mills?" The deliver guy said. Jenny shook her head yes.

"Ok boys bring them in." The man said before four men came in carrying bouquets of roses and violets, daffodils and stephanotis. Jenny just stood to the side of the door staring and then her eyes fell on Abbie.

"What is going on here Abbie?" She asked confused.

"The hell if I know, but I'm not in on this. I'll go find some vases."

Jenny waited until the men were gone and then she made her way to the biggest bouquet. It was full of pink and red roses and held a large card in the center. She broke into a smile reading it:

"To Jenny. Happy Birthday, Pumpkin. From Nick."

She felt a warmth spread through her body thinking about Nick. She thought it was sweet that he remembered her birthday.

"So...who is it from?" Abbie asked.

_"Nick Hawley."_ Jenny said. The smile on her face got even wider as she felt herself blushing.

"Oh? Well that's great Jenny. Also happy birthday little sister." Abbie said and hugged her sister.

"Thanks. I'm going to give him a call." Jenny said and went back to her room. She only had to wait two rings before Nick picked up the phone.

"Hey Jenny! So, I guess you got the deliver?" Nick said. Jenny felt her heart pick up speed just hearing his voice.

"Actually yeah...thank you, Nick. So why you feel the need to do that?" She asked.

"It's your birthday, Pumpkin. Did you think I forgot about your special day? I was hoping to see you later, maybe dinner?" Nick said and she could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"Can I let you know? We just got done killing something awful and I may not be the best company to have around." She said feeling her palms start to sweat. Nick Hawley always caused a reaction out of her.

"Listen, I could stop by around six. If you still don't want to go out we can order in but it's your decision. I just want to spend your special day with you." Nick said.

"Ok. I appreciate that, really. I will call you later. Anyway I gotta go. I think Abbie might need some help in the kitchen."

"Ok Pumpkin. Talk to you later. Enjoy the flowers." Nick said making her laugh.

A few minutes later...

"So how the talk go or am I being nosey?" Abbie said as Jenny came into the kitchen. She thought about the last time she saw Nick. They had kissed after he came back from hunting down Camille Pines, the Ventala. She had missed him so much and couldn't resist touching him. They didn't exactly make things official, but she knew something was still there between them.

"He wants to have dinner with me. I'm not sure, Abbie, if it a good idea. I...I don't know if I should go down that road again with him."

Abbie grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It's just dinner Jenny and maybe take it one step at a time. Also remember you don't have to do anything but eat. Please change your clothes before you go, though." Abbie said making a face and Jenny rolled her eyes at her.

"I dunno. I kinda wanna have a pity party in your living room. You know get drunk so I don't have to think about today." Jenny said honestly as she looked down at her sister's hand still in her own.

"Yeah because that's healthy. Listen even if you don't have dinner with Nick tonight, you aren't doing that. Just consider the man's offer." Abbie said letting her sister's hand go and grabbing them two cups of coffee.

Six O'Clock...

Jenny had moped around Abbie's house all day feeling torn between sleeping the day off and considering Nick's offer. Crane had stopped by and wished her a happy birthday. The man even offered to take her to lunch but she wasn't feeling up to it. Abbie had took the offer though and the two of them had been gone for hours now. Jenny flipped to another channel on tv and watched the migration of crows before she heard the doorbell.

"Hold on!" She yelled getting up to answer the door. Nick was standing there and she blinked not expecting him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked feeling self conscious about her appearance of shorts and a tanktop. He looked her over once and then twice before meeting her eyes. She looked away avoiding his and feeling foolish for that.

"Well you didn't call back so I knew you were still here. Abbie and Crane around too?" He asked peaking in the doorway. She sighed and shook her head no before she let him in the house.

"Good." He said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She kissed him back unconscious of the movement. Nick pushed the door closed and pulled her in his arms. Her mind was screaming at her to stop this before it got out of hand. Her heart and body were telling her just to let go.

"Nick...Nick stop we can't." She murmured as he kissed along the curve of her neck sending shivers through her body. She gave him a shove to the shoulder making her words clearer. He backed up and frowned but didn't try to kiss her again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just...I guess I missed you." He said letting her go and they stood there awkwardly for a while. She cleared her throat and noticed the white bag in his hand.

"Chinese?" She asked.

"Yup got all your favorites. So...can I stay and have dinner with you?" Nick said grinning at her and she felt her heart melting. Between him holding and kissing her and that grin she was a goner. She smiled back licking her lips and watching his eyes automatically go there. She knew Nick could hurt her and had hurt her in the pass. She also knew they were good together. She told herself to be careful.

"I'll get the plates you can wait on the couch. Please don't put your feet on the coffee table by the way. Abbie will flip if you do." Nick laughed and then went to do what he was told.

Jenny walked in the kitchen with her legs shaking and her lips burned with his kiss. She closed her eyes when she got to the cabinets and tried to calm herself down. No man ever made her as jumpy and on edge as Nick Hawley had. No man had ever claimed her heart like Nick Hawley either and that's what scared her the most.

"You ok in there Jenny?"

"I'm fine. You want something to drink?" She said, trying to cover up the fact that she was slowly unraveling because of him.

"You guys have wine? White maybe?" He asked.

"Yeah we do actually. Give me a minute." She said and then went to the fridge to pour them both a glass.

About five minutes later Jenny came back from the kitchen and they ate dinner and drank wine. Jenny told him about the latest demon that had three heads. Nick told her about his adventures around Europe while tracking down Camilla. A few hours passed with them just talking and drinking and laughing. Jenny felt it was just like old times when the world wasn't so screwed up and when they had first met each other.

"It's almost midnight maybe we should call it a night." Jenny said looking at the clock on the wall and the empty bottle of wine on the table among the plates. Nick stretched out on the couch and looked her dead in the eyes before speaking again.

"Jenny do you ever think we will get back together?" He said and she felt a spark of longing in her chest.

"I think you and I are way too out of it for an answer to that." She said laughing. Her laughter died when she realized he was serious. Jenny felt the heat in the room reach a higher degree when he moved over to her side of the couch. She backed up on instinct and Nick stopped advancing but his hand was on her thigh now.

"I can't stop thinking of you, Pumpkin. When I was away all I thought about was seeing you again. I want you Jenny." Nick said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Nick. It's not that I don't want to. I don't...I just can't." She said feeling her resolve fading and feeling so very out of character. Nick always could see through her tough exterior. She always felt so innocent and inexperienced with him.

"I just want to be able to kiss and touch you again. Let me have tonight to show you how much you mean to me. I love you, Pumpkin." Nick said. Jenny gasped looking at him with wide eyes. Nick Hawley had never uttered those word to her and she had tried so very hard to put any feelings like that aside. She felt her fingers tensing and her heart hammering in her chest. All of a sudden her tanktop felt like it was two sizes too small.

"Nick, you can't say that! Please don't say that." She said feeling hot tears building. Not wanting him to see her cry, Jenny got up and started clearing the table of their mess. She only got halfway in the kitchen before Nick was walking up behind her. She turned to ask him to leave when his soft lips were on her own again. The younger Mills woman felt her inhibitions slipping.

"I love you Jenny. I won't take that back. I would do anything for you to make you happy, I swear it. However, if you want me to go I will." He said kissing her forehead before pulling away. Nick was putting his coat on and making his way to the door when Jenny stopped him.

"Wait. Don't go...I-I don't want you to go." She said and swallowed deeply afraid of where her words would lead them. She looked him in the eyes and blinked back the hot tears threatening to make her feel weak in his eyes.

"Are you sure Jenny?"

"Yes. Stay. Nicky stay." She said making him smiled. She hear more than saw the trash that was in her hands fall to the floor. Jenny felt Nick's arms picking her up and carrying her to the sofa. All thoughts of how she should not do this or any risk of being hurt went away. Nick Hawley was kissing her and Jenny was soaring with hope. Jenny vaguely wondered how she didn't see this coming before. Soon, the curly haired beauty was too busy trying to relearn to breathe as Nick took her shorts off. She didn't particularly like being on the bottom, but for him she would make the exception. Plus, Abbie just had the sofa cleaned so it was beyond soft and smelled amazing. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nick spoke.

"Can I taste you? I really missed that." Nick whispered against her thigh, his wild hair caressing her inner thigh. She shivered and felt a blast of want and need shoot down her spine. Jenny shook her head yes unable to speak. She bit her lip feeling his tongue descend on her and all that blond hair now covering her stomach and upper thighs.

"Oh! Nick...ummmm" She gasped closing her eyes and feeling sparks of color under her lids. He was driving her crazy and she had forgot how good he was at this. Her hands clutched at his shirt and her legs were spread wide to accomodate him. Nick added two fingers in her and she almost jumped off the sofa. Her legs were clamped down on his hand and she felt her essence starting to flow out of her and onto his now slick fingers. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her like that, and she was suprised by how good it felt. She forgot how good it could be, especially with Nicholas Hawley.

"It that ok? I'm not being too rough?" He asked going upwards to kiss her navel. Jenny sighed looking him in the eyes even though it was hard to see him clearly through her curls which had come loose.

"Its not that but I-...I haven't been intimate with anyone for a long time. I forgot how it feels. Shit! I'm sorry. I'm bad at this." She said squirming underneath him and trying to get off the sofa. Hawley caught her leg before she could fully get up.

"Ok, well I will remind you. Close your eyes Jennifer." Nick said sending shivers down her spine again. He rarely ever called her by her full name. She thought about saying no and telling him to leave. However Jennifer was a little more than turned on and a little too eager to keep him where he was.

"Just go slow ok? " She whispered feeling like a scared younger version of herself. Nick leaned up and kissed her lips before his mouth was on her again. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed heavily through her nose. His tongue was hot and wet and it slowly licked up one side before going down the other side. She felt heat building in her abdomen and tried to block it out but all she could focus on was his mouth. He was humming a little against her secret pearl making Jenny almost scream but she forced the sound down. She didn't want to give him the impression that he was doing that well...not this soon anyway. Nick Hawley gave her one broad stroke after another like a cat licking its fur. Then he pulled her legs further and drove in deep with his tongue inside her.

"Nick!!...Nicky!" She said with her eyes wide and shocked. She forgot how this felt and how good he was at it. She rolled her head to the side of the couch pillow and then moaned a little when she came. Nick just kept sucking and licking as Jenny felt herself come once more. She remembered that this was his favorite thing to do. She tried to push him away, but he just drove in deeper and started eating her out with more passion. She was sweating and her heart was beating a little too fast but she felt immense pleasure as his tongue slipped inside.

"Mmmm...I-I need a break! Hawley I-" She said before she felt her body release again and she collapsed into the couch cushions panting and moaning as he finished licking her until she was dry.

"Still ok? Damn, I missed doing that to you." He said grinning up at her from her waist. She grinned back and felt her body teeming up for another bout but she really needed to catch her breath first.

"Yeah...I missed that too. I forgot how good you are at that." She said blushing a little and he laughed before kissing the top of her knee. She felt his kisses burning into her skin and she grew wet all over again.

"Come up here." She said pulling on his hair to show she meant it. Hawley covered her body without a struggle. They were kissing again and somehow the rest of their clothes came off. Jenny ran her hand down his spine and stopped to encircle the tiny scar tissue she knew was there with her fingers. He had gotten stabbed in the back some years back but nothing vital had been hit. She always returned to that mark as a reminder that she could have lost him a long time ago. Her eyes weren't even open but she knew where every mole and every interesting spot on his body was.

"Oh Jenny... baby." He whispered hotly ih her ear when her hand encircled his manhood. She let out a sigh feeling the last of her reserve dying once she felt the weight of him in her hands. She wanted this and she wanted Nick Hawley now.

"I want you to make love to me." She whispered into his hair unable to meet his gaze. His light blue eyes were dilated when they met her brown ones. He pushed some of her hair that had escaped the ponytail out of her face. He kissed her hard enough that she made herself stay stil to take the force of it.

"Anytime Jenny and in any place." He groaned out as their naked bodies rubbed against the other. Jenny arched up and Nick finally made his move as he pushed his way pass her entrance and deep inside of her. She gasped and felt her whole body transported to another world where she loss the ability to speak clearly.

"UHHHH...OH-OH MY GOD." She said stretching her muscles and trying to take all of him in. He wasn't so much long as he was thick and Jenny felt her walls stretching to accommodate him. Nick groaned her name and buried his face in her collar. Jenny moaned and felt her eyes water a bit before he started moving. She pulled on his hair again making him hold her down into the sofa.

"You feel so good, Pumpkin. Oh I love you!" Nick whispered into her mouth before meeting her eyes. She felt him slip in further. She had never felt him go that deep or anybody go that deep for that matter. Her mind was reeling from how he felt to what he had said. She believed him but she didn't think she was brave enough to say it back.

Their pace picked up and Jenny was moaning and holding on to him as her orgasm was picking up again. Their sweat mingling and the room becoming hotter and hotter. Nick kept telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her and missed her. His large hands held her hips down which she knew he only did that when he was close.

"Ah Jenny...uh my sweet girl!" Nick said. He came deep inside her moments later which set her off too. She cried, actually cried, when she came too.

Moments later Jenny felt exhaustion starting to take over. She yawned and wiped her eyes having a few tears slip out. Nick kissed her under each eye before kissing her lips. He licked her spilled tears from her hand.

"You are quiet...are you regreting this?" Nick asked leaning to the side of her so she could sit up. Jenny smiled up at him before kissing him making their connection linger a bit longer.

"No. I'm just really close to passing out from exhaustion."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're quiet?" Nick asked grabbing her face in his hands. She looked him in the eyes and felt her heart swell.

"You said you loved me." Jenny said sighing and then looked away but Nick pulled her back until she was laying in his lap. She hugged him back until she was sure she wasn't going to get too emotional. He rubbed her back as she laid her head on his shoulder just enjoying being held like this for now. Despite herself, she never felt so safe and warm than when she was in Nick Hawley's arms. That thought alone should have sent her running for the hills but not it didn't.

"I said that I love you because I do. Jennifer, you mean everything to me. I only hope that I can show you that one day. I just want another chance to love you." Nick whispered in her ear and she swallowed hard thinking about what this all meant.

"Do you think we really should try again? I mean between the apocalypse looming, and you and I always in danger, this could go bad. There is no contract saying we will make it through this alive." She said leaning back to look into his icy eyes only seeing warmth there.

"I don't care if I only had one more day to live Pumpkin. I would rather spend it loving you than having you think I didn't care."

They were both quiet for a while before Jenny decided that if she sat in his lap any longer she was going to fall asleep. Nick sensing this asked her if he could stay.

"You not planning to escape in the middle of the night are you?" She joked with a grin and he laughed before picking her up and carrying her to her bed.

"If I were you I would be more worried about getting fucked repeatedly instead of me leaving." Nick said running a hand up and down her side once they made it to her bed.

"You really mean that don't you?" She said smirking at him for being so presumptuous.

"Oh Pumpkin! Tf you thought I was done having my fill of you, then you really have a lot to look forward to. I crave you Jenny. I plan to have you again if you let me." He said kissing her deeply.

"Maybe after a nap. I swear Nick if I have another orgasm I might die." She said with a giggle and he laughed along with her.

The next morning:

Jenny heard voices coming from the living room but didn't care. Nick was still next to her snoring in her ear, which she found adorable. She turned in his arms and pulled the blanket back around their chests. She kissed him under the chin making him pull her closer and murmur her name. She sighed and decided to go back to sleep. She would deal with explaining things to Abbie later.

"Good morning Nicky...I love you." She said. Jenny drifted off to sleep with her head and her heart filled with thoughts of the blond sleeping next to her.

 


End file.
